It Won't Hurt to Wait A Little Longer
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Eeteuk is waiting for Kangin at a simple cafe in Japan. There he meets someone who would reassure him that all things will be alright. Slight Kangteuk


**Introduction fic! This is my first fic about Super Junior! XD**

**Pairing: Slight Kangteuk!**

**I do not own anyone!**

_**

* * *

It Won't Hurt To Wait A Little Longer**_

Eeteuk sighs as he placed the cup back on the table. It was a cold day and he had promised he'd meet Kangin in the café Sungmin, Eunhyuk and the DBSK boys said were the best in town. He wouldn't have thought that it would be a simple café, although he does admit that the café emits a very comfortable atmosphere.

"Waiting for someone, Eeteuk-sshi?" Eeteuk was surprised when he heard his native language, Korean, in a small Japanese café. Eeteuk looked up and saw a young girl in an apron smiling at him.

"Y-Yes…" Eeteuk said in Japanese. The girl shook her head and laughed lightly at him, making his face red.

"Don't worry, I can speak Korean. The boys had told me a lot about you." Around this time, the café have less of a crowd than before. This is why he's grateful of the calm and warm atmosphere inside the café, undisturbed with the rowdiness.

"The boys?"

"Junsu-ah, Changmin-ah, Yunho-ah, Yoochun-ah and Jaejoong-ah told me a lot about you. They told me a lot about how good of a leader you are and how caring you are."

"No… I'm not that good." This girl must be very close to the Dong Bang Shin Ki boys, calling them with affection like that.

"You know, I'm also a fan of yours ever since they told me about you." The girl said as she laughed.

"No, I'm not that good…"

"And modest too, they also said that sometimes I reminded them of you. Maybe it's because we're in the same age." Eeteuk's head snapped up, same age as him? Is she kidding? She looks so much younger…

"Surprised you, didn't I?" Eeteuk nodded at the girl's cheeky grin.

"Well, I haven't formally introduced myself, my name is Kumiko. I'm the owner." Kumiko said as she shook hands with Eeteuk. He got another shock, the owner…?

"Your Korean is really good."

"Oh no, I'm still learning as of now." No wonder this café is the best in town, the service is nice, and the owner is very kind as well.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, we promised to meet in here. Although it's been half an hour."

"I don't blame him, getting here could be quite long. You couldn't get here by car, you had to stop and walk. This is why I decided to open the café here. So it wouldn't be spoiled by the gas from the cars or motorcycles."

"I see." Wait… did she just say 'him'…? Eeteuk stared at Kumiko who's looking outside the glass, eyes filled with longing of something.

"Kumiko-sshi…"

"Did I surprise you again?" Eeteuk nodded once more and Kumiko sighed.

"I should stop this habit of mine, I just met you today and had surprised you many times."

"I don't exactly mind, no one ever talked to me like this. It feels different."

"Are you surprised when I knew you had a boyfriend." Another nod.

"Well… it's because I just knew. Don't worry, I don't think weirdly of you."

"You should… after all…"

"Well, you'd be surprised to hear that I grew up on this kind of environment."

"Excuse me…?"

"Boys liking each other doesn't surprise me, since all my friends are boys like you, Eeteuk-sshi." Eeteuk stared at her like she was an unknown being, Kumiko realized she was being stared at and giggled.

"Even my brother is like you. You'll know if you came more often here." Kumiko said as she laughed. The way she talked and laughed is like a mother's speech and laugh for her child. It felt warm and welcoming…

"Do you want second?" Kumiko said as she looked at the empty cup of tea in front of Eeteuk.

"Yes, please." Kumiko gave Eeteuk a last smile and picked up his cup.

"Eeteuk-sshi?" Kumiko called.

"Yes, Kumiko-sshi…?"

"Don't you think waiting a little bit more won't hurt?" Kumiko smiled at Eeteuk's confused expression and walked away when she heard the doorbell rang.

"Welcome~" Kumiko said cheerfully when he saw the man looked at her and back to Eeteuk before she enters the kitchen. The man, known as Kangin, sat beside Eeteuk as he took off his scarf and jacket.

"Who was that?" Eeteuk could feel jealousy from his tone and let out a laugh.

"She's the owner, Youngwoonie. She had some spare time and she decided to keep me company until you came, she really could speak Korean." Eeteuk could still see Kangin staring at him and he shook his head.

"You're always my number one, Youngwoonie. She's just keeping me company, knowing I couldn't talk to anyone since I couldn't speak Japanese." Kangin finally stopped staring at him and slumped back on the chair.

"Sorry I'm late, it was… crowded."

"I know."

"Now then, can I have your order please?" Kumiko said with a big smile as she placed Eeteuk's hot tea in front of him.

"Coffee."

"I'm afraid I wouldn't give coffee to you in this state." Kangin glared at Kumiko and Eeteuk jabbed his ribs.

"I don't think drinking more coffee would be good for your health, both of you had enough coffee as it is." Kumiko said as she placed another cup in front of Kangin.

"…" Kangin stared at the brown liquid and back at Kumiko.

"I don't put poison in it, you know. It's not in the café's policy, tell me what you think." Kangin gave up when Eeteuk gave him a look and drink the liquid.

"… It's warm…"

"Hot chocolate, and I think both of you need some food. Don't worry, it's on the house." Kumiko said as she placed a batch of cookies in front of them.

"But Kumiko-sshi…"

"I'm honoured to have both of you come here, so I don't mind. Don't tell anyone, I'm much more generous if there are lesser customer."

"…?"

"Less customer more warmth, I loved this café ever since I felt this warm feeling inside of me."

"I know how you feel…"

"Well, enjoy your conversation. Call me if you need me." Kumiko said as she placed a paper on the table. Eeteuk picked up the paper when Kumiko went back to the kitchen and gaped.

'Please don't do inappropriate things, you know how reporters always find their ways here'

"Nice warning… I changed my mind about her."

"She's the same age as me, you know."

"Maybe that's why I felt wisdom coming out of her."

-----------------

"Leaving already? Did you have a nice conversation?" Kumiko asked the leaving couple.

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality, Kumiko-sshi." Eeteuk said as he and Kumiko bowed to each other.

"Come again, I'll be waiting for you. Give my regards to everyone." Kumiko waved.

"I told you she's nice."

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say, Teuk-ah."

-----------------

"Teuk-hyung! Teuk-hyung!" 2 people tackled Eeteuk when he was resting and they all fall onto the floor.

"Sungmin-ah, Ryeowook-ah… what is it?" Eeteuk said tiredly. They had just finished their performance and now they are taking a break.

"We got a present from someone!"

"Is it from the fans?"

"No! He/she didn't place their name, so we were worried. We thought you might know who its from! Hurry!" Both Sungming and Ryeowook pulled their umma to the circling members. Eeteuk pushed his way go the center and saw a nicely wrapped box with sapphire blue ribbons on it.

"Who is it from?" Eeteuk as he carefully opened the box and everyone eagerly looked at the item under the box. When Eeteuk saw the item, he smiled. It was a sapphire blue cake, with 'Congratulation' written on it in Korean.

"Cake!" Shindong said enthusiastically.

"Hey, there's a cookie batch here!" Ryeowook said as he gave them to Eeteuk.

'_To Kim Kibum-sshi who isn't together with everyone today'_

"Is it from her?" Kangin asked as he wrapped his arms around Eeteuk.

"Yeah."

"Hyung! Do you know who its from?"

"It's from a friend we met here."

"This is so good! Is this a homemade cake?" Ryeowook said eagerly.

"Yeah, she owns a café."

"Oh! It's Kumiko-sshi!" Sungmin and Eunhyuk said as Eeteuk nodded.

"Who's Kumiko-sshi?" Heechul asked curiously.

"She's an owner of a café that's really popular here. She's really nice! And she's at the same age as Teukkie-hyung!" Sungmin said as he quickly opened his phone to show his hyung the picture he took with her.

"This girl is in the same age as hyung…?" Donghae said confusedly after he had saw the picture.

"Yeah! Let's go there together next time!" Sungmin said as Eunhyuk nodded.

"Sure, if we have time, that is." Eeteuk said. It's not easy to refuse that offer.

"Hey, look! We got cards too!" Ryeowook said excitedly. Every member took a card with their name written on it and when they turned it, on the cards, are each of the members drawn on it.

"Wow!"

"This is really good!"

"Teukkie-hyung! Please? Can we come and visit the café? Pleeeeeeaaaasssseeee?" Donghae plead. Eeteuk then sighs and nodded his head, resulting in a noisy cheer around the members.

"I hope Kumiko-sshi wouldn't mind…"

-----------------

"We're Super Juni-oh e yo!" the members said at the startled Kumiko.

"We're back, Kumiko-sshi." Eeteuk said as he rubbed the back of his head, hoping she wouldn't mind the rowdiness.

"You scared me… I think I just lost 10 years of my life." Kumiko said in fluent Korean. Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk and Donghae quickly rounded up on her and started hugging her.

"Nuna~ Kumiko nuna!" Sungmind said as he kept squeezing Kumiko in spite of Eunhyuk's protests.

"Yes, yes, I'll give you treat today…"

"Sorry for the commotion, Kumiko-sshi…"

"Don't worry, I don't mind. I'll close the shop first so no one would come in." Kumiko said as she flipped the door sign to 'closed'.

"Yah, sorry about last time…" Kangin said.

"Well, jealousy is common in relationship, I know." Kumiko laughed and tapped Kangin's shoulder.

It was a fun evening, everyone started acting all hyper and being their own self. Everyone commented how nice the café is, how they felt something different when they stepped in. Kumiko-sshi is really like a mother, now she had Sungming, Ryeowook and Donghae's head on her lap with Eunhyuk leaning to her. We had moved upstairs where she had an empty room, the room she used to relax, she said. We sing and dance, drinking chocolate, eating cakes until we're full.

"I'm very honoured all of you came here, I would never thought Super Junior would come to such a simple café like this."

"We've been eager to come here as well, ever since Yunho-sshi told us about this place." Eeteuk said.

"So many people in one group, must be a very lively one I guess. Must have been hard."

"No, not really."

"Even though it's hard, living with a lot of people is very enjoyable. You always have someone to talk to, so it won't be so lonely." Another person threw themselves on Kumiko's lap, this time is Kyuhyun.

"Well, Eeteuk-sshi, Kangin-sshi, I pray for you to keep up with everyone." Kumiko said as she laughed at Eeteuk's pout and Kangin's annoyed expression.

"Well, if you wanted to stay away from the press, you can always come here. This place is also known for a celebrity escape place."

"If it's known for that, how come the press doesn't come here?"

"Let's just say I have connections." Kumiko said as she brushed her hand on Sungmin's hair, resulting a content smile on Sungmin's face.

"You seemed to be good with kids and teenagers."

"I'm used to babysitting ever since I was young, that's all. You seemed like it too, Eeteuk-sshi."

"I'm the oldest after all."

"Teukkie umma and Kumiko umma…" Ryeowook mumbled while Kumiko's and Eeteuk's smile widened.

"Well, nice to meet you, Teukkie umma."

"Nice to meet you too, Kumiko umma."

Few moments later, the boys had to go back to their hotel. The boys who were enjoying their nap kept grumbling protest that they wanted to sleep more. Eeteuk slapped his forehead while Kumiko laughed.

"Come again, I'll be waiting. I'll prepare more next time."

"Take care of yourself, Kumiko nuna~" Sungmin said sweetly.

"Aih, you're so cute, Sungmin-ah. Nuna is very happy that you came again." Kumiko said as she kissed Sungmin's cheek while Ryeowook and Donghae protested.

"Hey! Not fair!" Sungming kept hugging Kumiko while sticking out his tongue at his protesting dongsaengs.

"Ryeowook-ah, Donghae-ah, it's been nice meeting you. Take good care of yourself, alright?" Kumiko said as she pried the pouting Sungmin off her.

"See you soon, nuna!"

"Yes, see you soon. I'll definitely be waiting. Eeteuk-sshi, Kangin-sshi, I'll be praying for both of you." Kumiko said at Eeteuk's and Kangin's red faces and linked hands.

"It's been a nice day, better go back everyone. Or it'll be hectic." Kumiko said as she started shooing the boys.

The younger ones left the café with pouting faces as they kept waving to Kumiko as she watch they all leave the area.

"May they be blessed with happiness forever and ever. Don't let them wander separately…"

The breeze swiped past Eeteuk as he felt his hair stood up, Kangin saw this and got worried.

"Are you alright, Jungsu? Are you cold?"

"No… I just felt someone told something very important to me…"

"What is it?" Eeteuk closed his eyes and tried to remember the silent whisper he heard.

"… Stay… Together…" Once again, shivers ran through Eeteuk's body as Kangin took off his jacket and gave it to Eeteuk.

"We better go back quickly… you're going to caught a cold…"

"Yes… I'm not feeling well suddenly…" Kangin held Eeteuk's hand tighter.

"It's alright, I'm here…"

"Thanks, Youngwoon…"

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**I'll try to make another one that's better than before!**

**It'll be nice to relief my mind of wonders about Suju in a fic XD**


End file.
